


One Life

by TrickyVicky3



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, ratings will also change, unrequited jagoras, will add more people as i go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone had told Pythagoras this time last year that he'd be camping in the forest of Colchis with his drunken yet heroic best friend, the rightful King and Queen of Atlantis, a child Oracle and - whatever Icarus was to him, well in all honesty he'd probably have laughed at them. Then bought them a drink to shut them up.</p><p>This follows what happens after the Gang leave for Colchis.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding On and Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is no way related to the Fandom written Series 3 because that is scary and my writing is not good enough for that! ;) Chapters will be told from either Pythagoras' or Icarus' PoV.
> 
> Work Title taken from Hedley's song: One Life.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As per usual however, Pythagoras' eyes were drawn to Icarus. The man had kept to himself largely on the journey to Colchis, but Pythagoras knew he was in pain, that fall from the sky had left him with pretty purple bruises littering his body. Pythagoras was desperate to check him over, make sure that he hadn't broken anything, but Icarus was nothing if not insistent, and Pythagoras didn't want to push.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title taken from Ross Copperman's song: Holding On and Letting Go.
> 
> This chapter is told from Pythagoras' PoV.

.  
If someone had told Pythagoras this time last year that he'd be camping in the forest of Colchis with his drunken yet heroic best friend, the rightful King and Queen of Atlantis, a child Oracle and - whatever Icarus was to him, well in all honesty he'd probably have laughed at them. Then bought them a drink to shut them up.

But here he was, sat on a log overlooking the mysterious town when he was supposed to be collecting firewood. He HAD been collecting firewood, but the sunrise over the town had left him breathless, who needed a fire in this heat anyway? The sticks were piled abandoned at his feet as he closed his eyes against the sun's warm rays.

The gang (Hercules had taken to calling them that rather early on) were all still asleep behind him, Ariadne's head buried into the space under Jason's chin, his arm swung lazily over her waist. Hercules' snoring was echoing around the forest, how the people of Colchis hadn't stirred at that noise he'd never know.

Cassandra was curled up by the fire, she'd had a fitful night's sleep and Pythagoras had been up half the night keeping an eye on her. Losing Melas had taken its toll on her, and she'd often cried out in her sleep, words of prayer hidden within a foreign language Pythagoras couldn't quite place.

As per usual however, Pythagoras' eyes were drawn to Icarus. The man had kept to himself largely on the journey to Colchis, but Pythagoras knew he was in pain, that fall from the sky had left him with pretty purple bruises littering his body. Pythagoras was desperate to check him over, make sure that he hadn't broken anything, but Icarus was nothing if not insistent, and Pythagoras didn't want to push.

The man in question was currently asleep, face half-hidden by his unruly head of hair. It's unfair, Pythagoras thinks, that Icarus can be that attractive, the sunlight streaming through the leaves creates a dappled pattern along his neck and Pythagoras kind of wants to bite it. Kind of.

He doesn't realise he's been staring until Jason leaps over the log and sits down besides him, chucking softly as Pythagoras jumps, turning to face him. 

"So..." Jason starts teasingly, "...Icarus?" He smiles at Pythagoras' bashful smile and turns slightly, imitating Pythagoras' earlier pose, and stares at Icarus' sleeping form. "You know..." He snorts, shaking his head slightly, "He really looks like me".

Pythagoras bursts out laughing at this, and Jason joins in when the sudden noise startles both Hercules and Icarus awake. By the time the two men have realised there is no threat, and the noise is in fact coming from the men on the log, both Jason and Pythagoras have tears streaming down their faces as they clutch on to each other, their bodies shaking with joy.

Pythagoras nods shakily, wiping his tears away. It makes a change he figures, to be crying tears of happiness rather than tears of sadness, or anger. He smiles widely at Jason, still nodding, and rises to leave, making sure to quip at him before he walks away, " Well I've always known I have a type".

He smirks smugly as he ambles down toward the camp, leaving a speechless Jason staring after him. Icarus' eyes follow him questioningly but Pythagoras is too happy this morning, and he's not in the mood to deal with the angst between them right now.

Jason slaps him on the back of his head a few seconds later as he drops the earlier collected firewood at Pythagoras' feet next to the fire, now down to embers. He makes his way over to Ariadne to wake her, turning slightly to wink at Pythagoras before kneeling softly at her side.

Pythagoras kneels to tend to the fire as Hercules comes to stand beside him, speaking quietly, "We need to go into Colchis today, I don't care what Jason says, we can't just amble down to the harbour and ask for a boat - it sadly doesn't work that way".

Pythagoras nods along, "That's why I was thinking a couple of us should head into the town today, it's too dangerous for Jason or Cassandra, who knows how powerful some people may be down there, we need to appear unsuspecting, and simply enquire about inns or ships before we go any further".

Hercules smiles, slapping Pythagoras on the back so hard he almost falls head first into the fire, " Good idea, me and Icarus will go".

Icarus and I, Pythagoras thinks before stating "No", he's well aware of Hercules' obvious distrust and distaste for Icarus, if they go somewhere alone he can't guarantee Icarus will come back in one piece. "I'll go with him" At Hercules' protestations he fixes him with a pointed look, "We'll be fine, we can handle ourselves".

He turns back to finish with the fire, but not before he hears Hercules murmured, " It's not that I'm worried about". Finishing quickly with the fire he heads over to Icarus who is standing awkwardly next to where he slept, he watches Pythagoras approach with wide eyes, equally aware of Hercules glaring at him from a distance.

"As long as it's okay with Jason, you and I will be heading into Colchis today to try and find somewhere to stay, I meant what I said ages ago in the hunting lodge, I miss my bed..." He breaks off, looking back to where Jason and Hercules are now speaking quietly, before turning back to Icarus and laughing quietly, "But to be honest any bed will do right now".

Icarus nods, looking hesitant and asks, "Wouldn't it be better for you to go with Hercules? Or Jason?" He looks at the ground, feet shuffling as he avoids eye contact, "Or anyone that isn't me?" He finally looks up through his fringe, narrowly missing the hurt in Pythagoras' face as he schools it back into a neutral expression.

"We'll see" Pythagoras sniffs angrily and turns away abruptly, hastily wiping unshed tears from his eyes, leaving Icarus standing alone staring after him. He makes eye contact with Ariadne as he passes her and she smiles sadly at him, she knows what he's going through, he guesses, he knows she and Jason have had their fair share of problems. 

He stands opposite Icarus as Jason calls them all down around the fire. "Pythagoras and Icarus are going to Colchis today" He starts, looking around the group. Cassandra and Ariadne look slightly worried and Hercules still doesn't look very happy but they all know it needs to be done.

"They will leave now, and stay in Colchis overnight. If they have not returned by tomorrow night then Hercules and I will go to find them, but it's clear we cannot just stroll into Colchis and demand a boat, we have to plan this properly" 

He turns to address Pythagoras as the circle disperses. "Ariadne has packed food for the journey" He looks back at Icarus who stands talking in hushed tones with Hercules, then places his hands on Pythagoras' shoulders, "Are you sure the two of you will be okay? I know Hercules wouldn't mind going?" Pythagoras smiles and brings his right hand to rest in the crook of Jason's elbow, "You know as well as I do that if Hercules enters an inn he'll never leave!"

Jason laughs and squeezes Pythagoras' shoulders once more, nodding to himself "Yes I quite see your point, if only Atlantis had an AA..." He trails off, smiling weakly at Pythagoras, before he heads over to where Cassandra is sitting. Pythagoras watches him go, oblivious to Icarus' jealous stare. "What's an AA?" He questions under his breath.

.


	2. Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks over at the man in question, Pythagoras is sat on the same log he had claimed earlier, looking out over the city, the sun shining through his golden hair. He looks so peaceful, so serene, that it's hard to believe that only a few days ago they were fighting their way out of a city they once all called home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Jason Walker's song: Echo.
> 
> From Icarus' PoV.

.  
Icarus stills when he feels a presence behind him and resigns himself to what he knows is going to be an uncomfortable conversation. He turns as Hercules clears his throat, a strange feeling of Deja-vu going through him as he looks up at the large man.

He's sure Hercules notices the flush on his cheeks but knows it won't be acknowledged and offers a silent prayer of thanks to the Gods for that. He cowers under Hercules' angry glare and fiddles with the hem of his shirt, desperately avoiding Hercules' eye. 

"If you hurt him-" Icarus winces at the harsh tone in Hercules' voice and looks away ashamedly. 

"If you hurt him you mark my words. It'll be the last thing you do. That boy has been through so much, more than you could ever know, I don't know what he's told you of his past before Atlantis but he knows pain, and he knows heartbreak and... I used to underestimate him so much. But Pythagoras is my friend, he's OUR friend and we will always choose him over you. Always." 

He looks over Icarus and huffs, "I know it sounds mean, but we know how much you mean to him, you and Daedalus were the first people he met in Atlantis besides me. I should have seen back then how much you meant to him but I never even guessed. I should've. He's never even looked at a woman, it took me too long to work out that was because he was too busy looking at you".

"So I know I'm repeating myself, and I like you Icarus, I do. We all do. But we all saw how Pythagoras was after he realised you betrayed us, I saw more than others and I don't want that to happen again. I can't let that happen again" He sighs sadly and touches Icarus' arm lightly, "Don't hurt him, please Icarus, just... Don't."

Icarus reluctantly meets Hercules' eyes and sighs, his chest hurts when he breathes and he sobs as he speaks "I would never - He can do... He is such an amazing man and he can do so much better than me - I almost..." He trails off, sniffing, "I almost killed him, and you. All of you could have died because of me."

He breaks off again and looks over to where Pythagoras and Jason are stood talking in hushed whispers. "I betrayed him. And I do not ask for forgiveness where I know I don't deserve it - But he deserves to be with someone he trusts, someone who will not hurt him the way I have hurt him. He will love again I am sure of it, but next time it will be someone deserving".

Hercules nods, " At least we're on the same page about that." He fixes Icarus with a final glare before ambling away, leaving Icarus to wipe at his face hastily, looking back to Jason and Pythagoras, he blinks away tears when he sees Jason hold Pythagoras close to him, then glares at Jason's retreating form.

He sees Ariadne approaching from the corner of his eye and tries to regain his composure, the last thing he needs is for her to worry about him. He needs to be strong right now. She calls his name quietly, beaming at him when he turns to face her.

He thanks her softly when she passes him a satchel and drinks pouch, looking up quickly when she addresses him suddenly, "There is enough there to last you both until tomorrow, will you keep an eye on Pythagoras? Colchis is a different place to Atlantis, you'll both need to stay safe". Icarus looks down at is feet, his smile dropping as he replies "You can be sure of it". 

She pats his arm kindly before she walks away, and Icarus flinches as the thought she could have died because of him. They all could have died. He thinks of his father then. He loves his father with all his heart but was it worth the pain? He couldn't stand by and watch his father die, but could he really watch Pythagoras? 

He looks over at the man in question, Pythagoras is sat on the same log he had claimed earlier, looking out over the city, the sun shining through his golden hair. He looks so peaceful, so serene, that it's hard to believe that only a few days ago they were fighting their way out of a city they once all called home.

He brushes past Jason as he heads up to meet Pythagoras. The rightful King only spares him a glance as he passes, but his gaze softens as he looks past Icarus and towards Pythagoras. Icarus curses softly, and follows Jason's gaze as he heads up to where Pythagoras is sat. 

The pale man hasn't noticed his approach yet and Icarus takes this opportunity to look him over. He knows Pythagoras hasn't been sleeping well, he's woken up a few times to find the younger man huddled by the fire, a distant look in his eyes. This is obvious by the dark circles on his face, Icarus knows the feeling, sleep hasn't been kind to him since they left his father in Atlantis. 

Along with the bags under Pythagoras' eyes Icarus can see he looks exhausted, mentally and physically. And his chest clenches painfully to think that he played a part in causing that. He looks over Pythagoras' form, his fingers are tapping away at his knees, and Icarus has a flashback memory to when the same fingers were caressing his cheek, carding through his hair. 

He stops quickly, trying to shake that memory from his mind. Phantom tingles move over his mouth, and for a second his body aches and he wants nothing more than to grab Pythagoras, spin him around and press their lips together again. 

He breathes heavily, and moves to stand beside Pythagoras, clutching the satchel to his side he smiles weakly down at Pythagoras when he looks up. 

"You ready?" He asks.

"Of course." 

.


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pathway from the forest to the city is rather dangerous at first, and Pythagoras and Icarus have to leap over several rocks in their path. Icarus often let's out little sighs and Pythagoras wishes he had the guts to start a conversation, to say something. What happened in Atlantis has been playing on repeat in his head ever since it had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Hedley's song: Friends.
> 
> Pythagoras' PoV.

.  
Pythagoras can sense Icarus standing behind him, but doesn't turn to face him just yet. He knows they will have lots to talk about once they set off on their journey, but for now he enjoys the sunlight on his face, and the homely silence of the forest. He can complain about sleeping on the hard ground as much as he likes, but he doesn't miss the constant noise that was always present in Atlantis, that's for sure.

Icarus finally comes to stand next to him, and at his hesitantly asked question Pythagoras replies, "Of course", before standing and making his way down the hill towards the city. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Icarus skipping to catch up and smiles to himself. 

The pathway from the forest to the city is rather dangerous at first, and Pythagoras and Icarus have to leap over several rocks in their path. Icarus often let's out little sighs and Pythagoras wishes he had the guts to start a conversation, to say something. What happened in Atlantis has been playing on repeat in his head ever since it had happened.

He's kept awake at night to keep an eye on Cassandra, that's true, but it's not the only reason. It's a reoccurring nightmare, the way he felt when he saw Icarus fall, the moment his heart leapt to his mouth when he thought Icarus was... He can't even think about it, the memory alone is too painful.

But then he remembers after. The relief he felt when Icarus stirred, still managing to smile despite being in obvious pain. He didn't know what to think but he knew he didn't want his last words to Icarus to be "I will never forgive you", the thought alone had sent tears rolling down his face.

And the kiss.

The kiss.

Pythagoras cannot remember the last time he wanted to kiss someone so much. Or the last time someone wanted to kiss him, at all. Icarus has been there for him for what seems like forever. And Pythagoras can't quite recall when this thing between them started, but he knows he doesn't want it to stop. 

He remembers placing his hand on Icarus' chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly under his leather breastplate. Hercules always laughed at his failed attempts to grow facial hair but he relished the feel of Icarus' scruff along his smoother skin. His stubble scratching along Pythagoras' chin and top lip.

He feels himself grow hot at the memory and thanks the Gods for the unbearable heat, hoping that if Icarus noticed his deep blush, he could blame the sun. Icarus has been quiet, avoiding him whenever he had the chance, Pythagoras is worried that whatever there was between them, he's ruined it. And he's desperate to say something. Anything.

They walk in silence for a while, the unbearable heat pressing down on their shoulders. Eventually Pythagoras gets sick of the awkwardness between them and let's out a frustrated sigh, before stopping to face Icarus. " What is it?" He asks, "What is it I've done wrong? Became I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry for whatever it is and I don't understand..." His voice breaks as he trails off.

Icarus shakes his head, reaching down to take Pythagoras' hand between his own in a move strikingly similar to when he held Pythagoras' hand the last time they were in Daedalus' workshop. "You have done nothing wrong my friend" Pythagoras groans angrily, pulling his hand out of Icarus' grip, noticing the parallels between this and their last full conversation he looks back towards the forest, hurt clouding his features.

"Is that all I am to you now? Your friend?" He looks down at the ground, missing the look of frustration on Icarus' face. Friend, he thinks bitterly to himself, he never thought he'd hate that word as much as he does right now.

"You have always been my friend" Icarus starts, "When I fell you worried for me, not that I deserved it, and you were relieved that I was well. I know the feeling after all, I was worried sick every time you had to sneak into that dammed Temple. I do not want what happened between us that day to cloud our judgement".

Pythagoras looks back sharply, staring into Icarus' eyes, his own blue ones revealing nothing. "So you wish to forget everything that happened between us?!" Icarus smiles sadly and Pythagoras wonders if he could feel any more hurt or confused, perhaps Hercules was right, he should just focus on his triangles and leave matters of the human heart to everyone else.

"Very well" He sniffs and holds his hand out to Icarus once more, "Friends?". 

Icarus laughs weakly and bats his hand away, bringing his arms around Pythagoras' shoulders and squeezing him in a brief hug, Pythagoras barely has time to reciprocate before he pulls away smiling, " Friends". As much as it pains Pythagoras he supposes it's better than them hating each other, they've been friends before. Maybe they can become friends who kiss sometimes? He'd like that.

Before the silence that follows has time to become awkward, Pythagoras nudges Icarus' shoulder, and sets off down the path again. Apart from the kiss another thought had been plaguing him since they left Atlantis.

"So tell me more about those wings?".

Icarus grins, jogging half-heartedly to catch up with him, and begins to animatedly gesture as he starts babbling about the measurements of the wings, and how Daedalus had been making them for ages and how he's probably very angry that Icarus managed to break them so spectacularly the first time he ever flew. 

Pythagoras nods as he walks, storing away information as he listens. Eventually Icarus stops halfway through a sentence and turns to look Pythagoras dead in the eye, "I'm not boring you am I?" He asks timidly. Pythagoras laughs and continues walking, before turning back to a bewildered looking Icarus and shouting,

"I'm never bored in your company".

.


	4. Blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loved the sound of Pythagoras' voice. He'd come from Samos rather than being born and bred in Atlantis like Icarus had, and the slight differences in their accents made him smile just hearing it; especially when he was talking about his triangles. He'd noticed that soon after Jason's arrival in Atlantis, Pythagoras had talked about them less and less, and Icarus had always blamed Jason for Pythagoras's sudden lack of spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Revive's song: Blink.
> 
> Icarus' PoV.

That damned line. Icarus should've guessed it would come back to haunt him. He'd meant what he said, he was never bored in Pythagoras' company. Icarus had been brought up by Daedalus for God's sake, he'd had to get used to listening to his father's complicated chatter. If anything, talking to Pythagoras had become a slight reprieve. 

He loved the sound of Pythagoras' voice. He'd come from Samos rather than being born and bred in Atlantis like Icarus had, and the slight differences in their accents made him smile just hearing it; especially when he was talking about his triangles. He'd noticed that soon after Jason's arrival in Atlantis, Pythagoras had talked about them less and less, and Icarus had always blamed Jason for Pythagoras's sudden lack of spirit.

He was well aware of Pythagoras' crush on Jason. He remembers the morning Pythagoras burst into his room breathless, claiming "A handsome fugitive fell off my roof". He'd burst out laughing, he couldn't help it. But after Jason took the black stone and they started becoming more and more popular with the people of Atlantis, Icarus noticed that whenever they were together Pythagoras would talk more and more about Jason.

And it had worried him. Pythagoras had always been so fragile, so small and skinny and Icarus had always seen him as someone to protect. Then along comes Jason. And all of a sudden Pythagoras was going off doing only the Gods know what with him. It was scary.

It was like Jason was all Pythagoras could talk about. Did you know he slayed the Minotaur? He's so skilled. Have you seen him in a swordfight? And it wasn't just the talking that annoyed Icarus. He could've dealt with the crush, yes he'd always been aware of his feelings for Pythagoras, but he never thought he'd act on them. And it was obvious from day one that Jason had a thing for the King's daughter. Ha, look what happened there.

What worried him more was the violence. Pythagoras would blow him off because he was recovering from injuries he'd sustained fighting his way out of somewhere. Pythagoras couldn't walk into the market with him because he'd twisted his ankle running away from something.

Icarus thinks back to the many nights Hercules got too drunk, and Pythagoras had come to stay the night, Jason; nowhere to be seen. He recalls how shocked he was when, one night specifically, upon watching Pythagoras change into one of his nightshirts he spied fresh cuts and bruises all over his side and back. 

He knows he can't say much, with every move he makes he can feel the aches of the bruises covering his body from where he fell. But it's okay for him, well more okay. Pythagoras may have a fragile body, but he's not weak, Icarus knows that, knows Pythagoras would do anything to help anyone. 

And that's the thought that scares him the most as they walk side by side through the gates of Colchis' lower towns. Pythagoras WOULD do anything to help anyone, even if it meant putting himself in danger. And Pythagoras has been in too much danger recently for Icarus' liking. Their current situation definitely doesn't help the matter.

Growing up with Daedalus, Icarus had always learned to shun magic. Everything had scientific reasonings, and those who dabble in the unexplained were to be avoided at all costs. He can't help but think his father would have a heart attack if he could see him now. Surrounded by all the things his father can't stand. 

They pass several buildings, totems hung by windows and doors, stalls selling charms and gems. He loses count of the amount of times he has to drag Pythagoras away from an old lady banging on about the healing powers of something-or-other, or a man with too-blue eyes explaining the charming powers of a certain 'rare stone'.

Pff. 'Rare stone'? More like a shiny pebble taken from the river outside. 

He couldn't deny how happy it made him to see Pythagoras light up though. Never let it be said Pythagoras wasn't a rational man, but Icarus knew that he couldn't help but be attracted to new things. He always wanted to learn. He loved it. And Icarus loved watching him.

Neither of them were all that intrigued by magic to begin with, but after seeing the destruction it was capable of when in the wrong hands they knew they had to at least look a little closer. It wasn't until the sky began to darken that Icarus realised they'd spent far too much time exploring the lower towns, and no time at all looking for places to stay. 

He ushers Pythagoras towards the nearest inn, furtively avoids eye contact with the old lady sat outside, and pushes him inside softly, keeping a hand on his back at all times. The place is packed, the air thick with the smell of smoke. Maybe he's just paranoid, but he swears several people turn to watch them as they pass by, judging them, aware of their differences; that they don't belong there.

He's sweating nervously by the time they reach the bar, his hand still on Pythagoras' back. The young man behind the bar introduces himself as Dionysus, a boyish grin spreading over his face as he spies how close they are stood. He offers them several drinks but Pythagoras turns him down timidly, shaking his head despite Dionysus slamming down two full glasses in front of them.

The pretty blonde lady cleaning glasses to his right apologises for his obvious enthusiasm and through light conversation, she is introduced as Theano and seems lovely but Icarus doesn't like the way she looks Pythagoras up and down like she's sizing him up.

His hand slips from Pythagoras' back to form a circle around his bony wrist, his fingers stroking at the sensitive skin on the inside. Her smile disappears as she watches this. "One room please?" Icarus asks, offering her a charming smile, he tightens his grip at Pythagoras' protestations and murmurs a soft "thank you" as he takes the key, nodding as she point's them in the direction of the stairs.

He smiles tightly at Dionysus as the blond man shouts "Have fun!" at their retreating forms. Pythagoras smiles at him as they make their way up the staircase, completely oblivious to the meaning behind the words. Icarus knocks on a few doors, searching for their room. "they seem nice" Pythagoras sighs softly, "I wonder if we can stay here?".

Icarus frowns, unable to get the thought of how Theano was looking at Pythagoras out of his head. When they finally get to their room it isn't until the key is halfway in the keyhole that Pythagoras clears his throat, and Icarus realises he's still holding his hand. 

Blushing furiously he lets his hand drop from its tight grip on Pythagoras' and moves through the door, stammering out apologies. Pythagoras follows him through, shutting the door loudly behind him, his eyes never leaving Icarus'. His hand burns from where Pythagoras' was touching it, and he realises why Pythagoras was protesting at getting only one room earlier as he spies the double bed near the fireplace.

Pythagoras is still watching him thoughtfully, Icarus feels the need to explain, "She was looking at you funny! I figured since we're actually here on business you didn't wanna have to deal with all the ladies falling at your feet". He winks, attempting to lighten the mood. 

It falls flat. And the heat between them seems to grow as the silence stretches on, both maintain eye contact, neither makes the first move. Icarus groans loudly and moves to stand by the bed, he can sense Pythagoras watching him as he does so, and won't deny it sends a shiver up his spine. 

"I'm sorry" He sighs, "I won't do it aga-". But then he can't speak, because Pythagoras is kissing him.

Pythagoras is kissing him.

And it's brilliant.

.


	5. Kiss You Inside Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words die in Icarus' throat as Pythagoras presses insistently at his lips, he places his hand on Icarus' chest, echoing their position from that night in Daedalus' workshop. Come to think of it, he doesn't really want to recall that mermory right now, and he certainly doesn't want to think about Daedalus while he's making out with his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God I wrote smut, if it's awful I'm so sorry! 
> 
> Chapter title taken from Hedley's song: Kiss you inside out.
> 
> Great song check it out.
> 
> Oh God smut, no.
> 
> Pythagoras' PoV.

Icarus has been infuriating all day. It's true yes that Pythagoras may or may not have been far too interested in certain magical items for it to be called idle curiosity, but it didn't mean that every time he leant too close to a stall, Icarus had to put his hand around his waist to pull him away.

Or when an older man calling himself Athalides started waxing lyrical about Souls living forever, and motioned them over to his stall of precious gems, Icarus actually pressed his whole body along Pythagoras' back, startling him so much he almost overturned the whole table.

After a whole day of putting up with this after Icarus explicitly stated they were just friends, he can't be blamed for reacting the way he does when, to top it all off; Icarus started acting like a jealous lover the second a pretty lady looked at him funny. So when Icarus starts babbling, making up excuses, Pythagoras loses his patience.

And kisses Icarus. Again.

Screw the 'Just friends' conversation they'd had earlier that day, Pythagoras wants nothing less than this. Kissing Icarus is fantastic and he thinks he could do it forever, their first kiss was so soft and tender; a brief press of lips in a moment of intense relief. This is nothing like that. 

Words die in Icarus' throat as Pythagoras presses insistently at his lips, he places his hand on Icarus' chest, echoing their position from that night in Daedalus' workshop. Come to think of it, he doesn't really want to recall that memory right now, and he certainly doesn't want to think about Daedalus while he's making out with his son.

So he pushes those thoughts away and slides his hand up Icarus' chest, round his collarbone and neck, stopping when he reaches Icarus' hairline to thread his fingers through the wild curls that collect there. Icarus still isn't responding and Pythagoras is slightly terrified he's got this all wrong when he pulls sharply on Icarus' curls. That's when Icarus finally seems to catch up as he licks his way into Pythagoras' mouth, hot, heavy and insistent.

Oh.

That's nice.

Pythagoras' body is practically thrumming with anticipation, and he lets out a quiet groan when Icarus' hands make their way to his hips, pushing his tunic up and thumbing at the soft skin there. If anything the noise just seems to spur Icarus on, and he presses his hands in harder. Pythagoras can feel his fingertips digging in and in response tugs on Icarus' hair again, bringing his other hand up to fist at the neckline of Icarus' shirt, anchoring him in place.

He presses his body into Icarus', pushing him back towards the bed hurriedly. Hands continue pushing at his tunic, wandering over his stomach and up to his chest. It feels good, really good, but it's not fair; why does Icarus get to touch skin if he can't? His hands move to the straps on Icarus' breastplate, and he begins undoing them, fingers slipping in the rush.

Icarus laughs into his mouth and pulls away, smiling breathlessly at the high-pitched whine that Pythagoras lets out at the loss of contact. He makes quick work of the straps and takes the breastplate off, dropping it to the side. His tunic follows immediately, and suddenly there are planes of tanned smooth skin before Pythagoras, and he stands slack-jawed, brushing his hands along Icarus' chest, nimble fingers following lean lines down to his stomach.

Pythagoras shares Icarus' logic as together they slip Pythagoras' tunic up over his shoulders, he shivers slightly as the cold air of the room hits his bare skin, but forgets the feeling as calloused hands continue running over his chest, chasing away the goosebumps that begin to settle on exposed pale flesh.

He leans in again and kisses Icarus' lips softly, then his cheek, and down his neck. He tracks a trail of open-mouthed, wet kisses down Icarus' collarbone, tongue darting out to lick at where sweat has gathered there, spurred on by Icarus' muffled moans. He pauses, considering what to do next, when Icarus puts his hand under Pythagoras' chin and brings his head back up to engage him in another passionate kiss.

Icarus falls and lands softly on the bed, Pythagoras follows him down, unwilling to let their lips lose contact, and kneels onto the bed; one leg either side of Icarus'. His thighs trap Icarus' legs and he grinds slightly down into him, unsure and curious. The action elicits a muffled whine as Icarus greedily snaps his hips up to meet Pythagoras' rhythm.

They stay like that for a while, hands roaming over exposed skin, fabrics rubbing together to create a delicious friction that keeps them on the edge for what seems like hours. Pythagoras' favourite thing has to be the kissing though. Kissing Icarus feels better and more natural than breathing, it's something he feels he will never tire of doing, relishing the feel of rough course hair on his face, the slight sting as Icarus nips at his bottom lip, before soothing away the pain with an even deeper kiss.

Pythagoras breaks away from Icarus' lips with a high-pitched whine and nestles his head into Icarus' shoulder, biting down hard as he rocks his way through his release, soothing away the red marks that appear on Icarus' collarbone. Icarus follows moments later, a broken cry of Pythagoras' name spilling from kiss-swollen lips as he ruts helplessly into the sharp edge of his hips.

They sit there, panting hot breaths into each others mouths, fingers absentmindedly running over exposed skin until eventually Pythagoras comes to his senses and stands, pulling Icarus to his feet. Together they stand on shaky legs, removing their trousers. Icarus fetches the washcloth from the corner as Pythagoras fetches the bowl and they rub themselves down gingerly. Pythagoras lifts the bedsheet and slips under, goosebumps quickly forming on his rapidly cooling skin.

Icarus slides in behind him and presses along his back, his insistent heat pressing a long line of warmth, soothing away the chills. Despite being slightly taller, Pythagoras manages to curl into him, welcoming the comfort it provides the both of them. He knows neither of them will talk about it tonight, but that's okay, they have whole journey back tomorrow. He just hopes they'll be alright.

-

He sleeps snuggled next to Icarus, better than he has in weeks, and waking up warm surrounded by those strong arms makes him smile. Not wanting to leave the bed he turns in Icarus' arms to face him, watch him sleep. Sunlight streams through the single window above the wash bowl, surrounding him in a halo of light on the pillow.

He reaches long fingers out and traces the sharp lines of Icarus' cheekbones, running his thumb along dark lips. Sighing abruptly he squirms enough so that he's now facing the ceiling, Icarus' arm remains a dead weight on his chest, the warmth an ever-present reminder of last night. Of what they did.

Yesterday's conversation feels a million miles away, and Pythagoras can feel phantom fingers move over his skin, echoes and murmurs of half whispered promises from last night run through his head. The room is silent, and he can hear the bustle of the street below, the waves crashing in the docks several streets away, which reminds him, this isn't exactly the outcome the gang had had in mind when they sent Icarus and him to Colchis. Hercules would go mad. Oh God, Hercules would go mad!

He turns his head to Icarus abruptly, but stops in shock as he finds himself staring into two brown orbs, startled and wide. "Oops", Icarus voice is husky and sharp, and disturbs the hazy quiet of the room, "Was wondering how long you were going to lie there staring at the ceiling".

Icarus' arm moves from Pythagoras' chest and he finds he oddly misses the weight of it, until it moves up, Icarus' hand reaching down to stroke along his cheekbone and down his neck, thumb brushing over bruises left from last night. "Frown any harder you'll have permanent lines", he chastises. Pythagoras snorts quietly, "You're not talking to your father you know".

Icarus groans and snuggles his head in deeper into the pillow, "Way to kill the mood, Genius", he laughs, smirking up at Pythagoras who grins sheepishly back, sighing contentedly. They lie staring into each other's eyes in a warm, comfortable silence until Pythagoras sees Icarus shift, and senses that they're about to have a conversation he needs to be more awake for.

He purses his lips and slides out of the bed hastily throwing his now dry trousers on, he heads over to the wash basin and squeezes the cloth over his head, wiping his face down. He hears Icarus sigh behind him, and turns, resting his hip on the edge of the table he looks up, ready to meet those eyes once again. But not before surveying the bites on Icarus' skin. He feels almost proud. He put those there. 

He notices Icarus flush as he seems to come to the same conclusion, his eyes flickering over Pythagoras' still naked chest, unsure and timid. He sits upright in the bed, legs crossing under the sheet, and before Pythagoras has the chance to even get a word out, he speaks softly, haltingly, avoiding eye-contact.

"So, about last night".

And Pythagoras' heart plummets.


	6. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wide blue eyes stare directly into his and Icarus blushes at being caught staring. "Oops" He grins, "Was wondering how long you were going to lie there staring at the ceiling". Pythagoras flushes and Icarus unconsciously brings his arm up from where it was led on Pythagoras' chest to follow it as it travels down his face and neck, trailing his fingers lightly over pale skin; brushing softly over the harsh bruises on his collarbone that stand out in the sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from Avril Lavigne's song: Complicated.
> 
> Sorry this is so late!
> 
> Icarus' PoV.

There's a warm weight to his right and sunlight on his face. He wakes to light fingers stroking his cheek, and restrains himself from alerting the other that he's awake. Pythagoras squirms in his arms, turning away, Icarus opens one eye slightly to peek at him.

Pythagoras is led on his back, sharp eyes following cracks on the ceiling. He looks deep in thought and Icarus frowns slightly, eyes trailing down his face to where they're led. His arm is thrown over Pythagoras' chest, his fingers curled into the space by his ribs. He feels Pythagoras starting to freak out as he turns to face him abruptly.

Wide blue eyes stare directly into his and Icarus blushes at being caught staring. "Oops" He grins, "Was wondering how long you were going to lie there staring at the ceiling". Pythagoras flushes and Icarus unconsciously brings his arm up from where it was led on Pythagoras' chest to follow it as it travels down his face and neck, trailing his fingers lightly over pale skin; brushing softly over the harsh bruises on his collarbone that stand out in the sunlight.

He notes Pythagoras' eyes following his movements, and comments on how hard he's frowning, teasing kindly. Pythagoras snorts at this and mentions his father and, if that's not enough to kill the mood Icarus doesn't know what is. He groans and buries his head into the pillow harder.

"Way to kill the mood, Genius". He laughs at Pythagoras' sheepish grin and sighs happily, content to lie there and stare at Pythagoras for a while longer. Pythagoras stares back at him, eyes wide and trusting, filled with love and suddenly all Icarus can think of is the 'chat' Hercules had with him yesterday morning.

He can't get the conversation out of his mind: "If you hurt him you mark my words. It'll be the last thing you do". Pythagoras means the world to him, and he means the world to Hercules... And Jason. Despite Icarus' hang-ups about him, he cares for Pythagoras, and that's enough for him to know.

He can't do this.

He can't hurt Pythagoras again. His betrayal of Pythagoras and his friends feels like years ago but Icarus knows it's barely been a month. The pain Icarus caused still fresh in people's mind, Pythagoras still flinches when anyone makes a passing comment about that time, says something without really thinking about it. 

He shifts in the bed, uncomfortable to drag this out when he knows it won't end well. To his right Pythagoras slips out of the narrow bed, throwing his trousers on and heading over to the wash basin, running the cloth over his body swiftly. He tries not to watch, he really does. But Pythagoras is just across the room, half-naked! And... Sighing deeply he looks up from under his fringe, watches carefully as Pythagoras turns to face him.

Pythagoras takes his time surveying Icarus' body, his eyes flicker over bruises, a small smile adorning his face. Icarus blushes and timidly returns the gesture, rolling over so that he sits on the bed, he's well aware of the mess his hair is in, and that he's only partially covered by the sheets but he doesn't care; he needs to say this. 

"So, about last night". Shit, his voice gives away the nature of his feelings, and he watches out of the corner of his eyes as Pythagoras' face drops. "I really think we should-" He pauses, unable to meet Pythagoras' eyes. "Yesterday when we- When I..." He trails off again, unsure.

BANG BANG BANG, a sudden loud thumping on the door is all the warning they get before the man they met yesterday - Dionysus, Icarus remembers, bursts into the room, eyes flicking between the two startled men and the unkempt bed, mouth stretched in a wide grin. 

"Sorry for interruptin' an' all" He keeps grinning, it's quite unnerving really, Icarus thinks, the way he seems to look right through them. "Theano was mentionin' how the two of yous were looking for a boat?" He licks his lips, still eyeing them up, "But I can see you're busy so I can totally catch you later". 

"No" Pythagoras speaks abruptly, holding his hand out to an open-mouthed Icarus to prevent him from complaining. "Now is fine. In fact, now is perfect" Icarus watches as he blinks moisture from his eyes, beckoning Dionysus further into the room. The taller man jumps onto the messy bed, crossing long legs and running a hand through curly dark hair.

"Two guys like you don't go unnoticed round here. People are startin' ta think you're from Atlantis, you know the Queen's askin' good money for a bunch of recent fugitives" He side-eyes Icarus who shuffles along the bed away from him a little bit. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, huh?". Icarus gulps, turning to Pythagoras, wide-eyed.

Pythagoras sighs, eyeing the doorway, fingers drumming on his elbow where his arms are crossed over his still naked chest. Icarus gulps, and when it's obvious Pythagoras isn't going to say anything he replies, stammering "N-No we have no idea what you're on about". 

It doesn't sound at all convincing but Dionysus grins widely at them, "Never doubted you for a second" and fidgets on the bed so that's he's led along it, hands folded behind his head. "So about that boat, you've come to the right place, if there's an inn in Colchis that knows about boats it's this one!" He boasts, "Me 'n' Theano pride ourselves on knowin' everything there is to know, as soon as it's ready to be known".

Icarus huffs, standing abruptly and grabbing Pythagoras. He throws a hasty attempt at a reassuring smile over his shoulder at Dionysus as he drags Pythagoras towards the corner of the room, hissing quietly, "It's a trick! It's got to be a trick! How else could he and the girl know about the boat!? Pasiphae's put a price on our heads and he wants to be the one to cash it in!".

Pythagoras glares at him, whispering harshly "Don't be so paranoid Icarus, at least hear him out! We were talking quite loudly yesterday so it's perfectly plausible for Theano to have heard us". Icarus winces at her name and sighs dejectedly, throwing Pythagoras puppy-dog eyes as heads back over to sit down by Dionysus, who's still led on the bed like he owns it; which he kinda does, Icarus thinks.

He turns to face the darker man, pulling his legs up onto the bed, wrapping his arms around his shins and resting his chin on his knee. 

"So tell us about this boat then" he sighs, defeated, and feels Pythagoras' proud gaze on his back.


	7. Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dionysus launches into a rant about some boat called the Argo, built by a local shipbuilder Argus and his wife Athena. Apparently it's almost finished, and the couple have already procured a friendly crew that are well-known for "not askin' too many questions", and already notorious for looking the other way. 
> 
> It sounds plausible, and by the way Icarus is looking at him, he thinks so too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Lauren Aquilina's song: Fools.
> 
> (Because it fits them so well I swear).
> 
> Sorry it's so late!!!
> 
> Pythagoras' PoV.

Pythagoras rolls his eyes when Icarus suggests Dionysus isn't exactly telling the truth - like, 'Why yes of course I trust complete strangers Icarus, as it's always worked out so well in the past'... Well, apart from Jason. But even he knows better than to bring his friend up around Icarus.

Glaring at Icarus he berates his paranoia, and notices Icarus flinch when he mentions the girl, Theano, who served them yesterday, huh - that's weird. It doesn't matter anyway, he doesn't have time to deal with Icarus' apparent dislike towards some stranger.

He watches as Icarus sighs dejectedly, the sound pulling at his heartstrings but he resists the urge to reach out and sooth him, his hand twitching minutely at his side. And he's pretty sure Dionysus notices, the older man still led stretched out on the bed eyeing them both with express interest. 

Icarus sits gingerly on the bed and finally gives in, asking about the boat. A smile graces Pythagoras' lips as he watches the exchange, gazing proudly at the back of Icarus' head. Dionysus sits up so suddenly that Icarus starts, and Pythagoras can't help but laugh along with the older man as Icarus blushes bright red, and sits straighter.

Dionysus launches into a rant about some boat called the Argo, built by a local shipbuilder Argus and his wife Athena. Apparently it's almost finished, and the couple have already procured a friendly crew that are well-known for "not askin' too many questions", and already notorious for looking the other way. 

It sounds plausible, and by the way Icarus is looking at him, he thinks so too.

Dionysus looks between them eagerly, rising off the bed as he speaks. "Look I'll get Theano to give you the address, and you guys and, your gang, or... whatever, can visit them before it's done yeah?" This time they both ignore Icarus frowning and Pythagoras rises from where he's leaning on the cabinet to walk him to the door.

Pythagoras thanks him as they walk but stops him at the doorway, Icarus still sat behind them, out of hearing range. "Why are you helping us?" He whispers, genuinely interested, no one's this helpful surely? Not without other intentions anyway.

Dionysus smiles, his face friendly and open, Pythagoras remains wary, trust issues are going to be a problem for him for a while, he thinks. "We know who you are, and who you're travelling with. Despite popular opinion I do pay attention sometimes".

Pythagoras levels him with an unimpressed glare, and Dionysus relents, huffing petulantly " Fine! Theano knew okay? And she told me so I'm helping, you think we like Pasiphae? Hell no!... And we need Atlantis for trading".

Pythagoras laughs, surprised "Yeah okay I get that... We really weren't that sly were we?" Dionysus grins, patting his shoulder, "Ah it's not your fault, Theano pays attention, especially when two lovely fellas such as yourselves pop into our pub. We don't get many strangers around here".

Pythagoras nods "Thank you for your help, Icarus and I, we appreciate it". Dionysus grins, again - Pythagoras doesn't think he's seen him pull any other facial expression since they've met to be honest - and heads out the doorway, calling behind him "Try telling your boyfriend that".

Icarus splutters from the bed where he obviously heard that, and Pythagoras pushes a chortling Dionysus out of the door, slamming it shut behind him. He sighs when it becomes obvious Icarus isn't going to speak, and finds his tunic, pulling it in over his head. Icarus realizes what hes doing at grabs his clothes too, slyly trying to get dressed from under the covers. Pythagoras would find it cute if he wasn't so irritated.

They practically had sex last night and now Icarus is shy? Nuh-Uh. A soft knock at the door has Icarus' head appearing from the covers, wild hair poking up where the rest of his body is hidden. Pythagoras glances at him, and he drops back behind the blanket, his form hidden by the messy sheets.

Pythagoras opens the door tentatively and stares at the person in the doorway, Theano stares back. Pythagoras smiles softly and opens the door wider, allowing her to enter, she casts an eye over the room before shutting the door behind her and turning to Pythagoras.

She holds out a slip of paper, "This has everything you need to know, the address, names, places, I even tried to draw the ship but art isn't exactly my forte". She stops abruptly, giggling, "I'm sorry I'm babbling", she smiles at Pythagoras and pressed the paper into his palm before looking around the room again, "Where's your friend gone?" She sounds quite happy.

"Icarus" Pythagoras laughs "His name is Icarus, don't tell me you don't like him either?" Theano blushes, "He doesn't like me?" She doesn't sound hurt, just curious, and Pythagoras sighs. "It's not that he doesn't like you... Rather that -Oh". 

Realization dawns quickly "Oh" he repeats, his eyes widening as he ushers her towards the door suddenly, "I'm so sorry, no he doesn't hate you, have a lovely day and thank you ever so much for this" He shakes the piece of paper at her kindly.

She smiles, warm and inviting, and takes his hand in hers, holding it softly "Anytime". Pythagoras smiles at her, thanking her again, pulling his hand back gently and shutting the door softly, before turning back to Icarus who, at this point in time, is still hidden under the bed sheet.

He crawls onto the bed, crossing his legs and dragging the sheet back, revealing a very disgruntled Icarus. He smirks, teasing, "Jealousy? Really? You're worried I'm going to what, leave you and run into her arms?" He grins wider, "Seriously?".

Icarus sighs, face worried and closed off. "She's pretty" he mumbles, eyes downcast and shoulders hunched in. Pythagoras laughs, startled "Yeah okay, she's also not my type in case you haven't noticed". He can't stop grinning, his cheeks beginning to hurt from how big his smile has become.

Icarus still looks worried and tries to protest at this "You say that but-" so Pythagoras shuts him up with a kiss. And another. And continues to press hard quick kisses to his lips till Icarus looks suitably bashful. He moves his hands, which have somehow made their way to Icarus neck in the rush of kisses, and holds Icarus' face.

Their position mirrors the one from several weeks ago in the streets of Atlantis, but this time it's Pythagoras comforting Icarus. They sit, foreheads not quite touching, panting not breaths into each others mouths, until Pythagoras finally speaks, his voice harsh and wrecked. 

"Well let's see shall we" he smiles breathlessly, his right hand leaving Icarus' face to hold up one finger "One. She's a woman" his eyes roam Icarus' body obviously, and he snorts, highly amused when Icarus blushes even more.

He holds up another finger "Two. She's blonde" he moves his left hand from where it's resting on Icarus' cheek to muss up his dark hair, running his fingers through the tight coils tenderly. His right hand shows three fingers when he moves closer and whispers softly into Icarus' ear, his breath hot, "Three. She's not you".

Icarus rears back as if burnt, then closes in again, pushing breathless kisses against Pythagoras skin, incoherent murmurs between harsh biting. "I was going to stop it - this" he moans, "I was going to break up with you" his laugh trails off into something borderline hysterical. 

"I was going to end things between us because I hurt you before and I - I didn't want to do that ever again but - the way she looks at you" he hisses viciously into Pythagoras' neck, voice shuddering, "I didn't like it. I don't like it". He stops sharply breaths coming out in short pants. "I'm not gonna stop this, I couldn't even if I wanted to". 

Pythagoras strokes circular soothing motions into Icarus' back as he gazes into the distance, eyes glazed over slightly, a dazed expression on his face. "I know" his voice is gentle when he speaks, like he's soothing a wild animal, "I know".

When Icarus speaks again his voice has lost its viciousness, and he pulls his head back from its resting place on Pythagoras' shoulder, eyes wide and honest, staring deeply into Pythagoras' worried ones.

"I love you". He whispers, and it sounds like a prayer. 

"I love you". He repeats, and it sounds like a promise.

"I love you". He laughs, and this time, Pythagoras says it back.


	8. A Thousand Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually he manages to drag Pyth away from the lovely couple, wishing them a goodbye, and that they’ll see them tomorrow. He immediately grabs some bread from the basket as they begin the journey back to the forest, and scoffs his face as quickly as he can, well aware of Pythagoras’ exasperated look.The sun is high and he feels rejuvenated, it feels like all that’s happened between him and Pyth lasted much longer than twenty-four hours and he can’t believe they’re already heading back. Halfway through the journey he takes the basket off Pythagoras, ignoring his muffled protests. Nonsense words spoken through hasty chewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry this is so late and omg i'm just sorry in general i think this chapter could have been better and if i have the chance i may come back later and attempt improvements. 
> 
> Chapter title taken from Christina Perri's song.
> 
> Icarus' PoV.

-  
Argus is a stocky man, dark hair, deep laugh and incredibly interesting facial hair. He greets them like old friends in public, then ushers them into his back room quickly. He’s heard of Jason, he says, knows all about their plight and, to be honest Icarus thinks he should tell Pythagoras to have a chat with Jason about how far his stories are travelling, it seems like everyone knows who Jason is. So much for keeping a low profile.

Athena is lovely and obviously in charge, laying out plans and maps, instructing the boys on which routes are safer, telling them about the crew. Icarus watches as Pythagoras takes it all in, nodding from time to time, asking questions when appropriate. It’s lucky, he thinks, watching his friend, he’s lucky – he doesn’t know what he’d do without Pythagoras, this group of people that have quickly become his family. Obviously he misses his dad, Pythagoras misses him too, but it’s getting easier, and it’s not like he’s never going to see him again.

When the deal is done, and the four of them shake hands, it feels like a finality, like freedom. Argus agrees to hand the boat over to Jason himself tomorrow, and Pythagoras and Icarus trust him to. 

Athena provides them with plentiful provisions to make the journey back with – placing it in the basket Ariadne lent them, Pythagoras protests but Icarus’ mouth is watering at the sight of all the food. When was the last time they ate again? And where exactly did all the food Ariadne packed for them go? He pokes his stomach curiously, he probably ate it to be fair.

Eventually he manages to drag Pyth away from the lovely couple, wishing them a goodbye, and that they’ll see them tomorrow. He immediately grabs some bread from the basket as they begin the journey back to the forest, and scoffs his face as quickly as he can, well aware of Pythagoras’ exasperated look.The sun is high and he feels rejuvenated, it feels like all that’s happened between him and Pyth lasted much longer than twenty-four hours and he can’t believe they’re already heading back. Halfway through the journey he takes the basket off Pythagoras, ignoring his muffled protests. Nonsense words spoken through hasty chewing.

With his free hand he reaches down to take Pythagoras’ hand in his, and he returns the beaming smile that’s sent his way. A good night’s sleep has done the two of them well, Pythagoras’ eyes are lighter, and he has more of a spring in his step. Of course, the ‘activity’ they enjoyed last night may have also helped, and Icarus blushes hot at the memory, squeezing Pyth’s hand tighter. The walk back seems nowhere near as stressful, or long, as the journey there was, and Icarus enjoys the content silence, one he knows won’t last when they get back to camp and he’s faced with Hercules again.

Upon entering the clearing the gang had camped in yesterday, they both notice something’s not right almost immediately, there’s no sign of washing hung over tree branches, or smoke rising from the fire that used to sit in the centre. “Shh” Pythagoras puts his hand up in front of Icarus, eyes darting around them quickly. Icarus sighs, and discards the almost empty basket at their feet. He taps Pythagoras lightly on the shoulder and points up to where Hercules’ large frame is bending a nearby tree almost in half.

Pythagoras huffs out a laugh and winks at Icarus, before going behind the tree and pulling on the branch sharply. Icarus tries not to laugh when Hercules tumbles out roughly, landing on the hard ground with a loud THUMP, but it’s really too funny, and soon both he and Pythagoras are doubled over, chests heaving with laughter.

Their laughter brings the rest of their gang out of hiding, where Ariadne explains through tears of laughter that they heard their footsteps before they saw them, and so had to be careful. “It’s fine” Pythagoras grins, “It’s given the lot of us a well-deserved laugh”. Icarus manages to pull himself up from where he’d fallen to the floor and hands Ariadne the basket back, smiling gratefully.

“Thank you for your kindness” he smiles, “the food was much appreciated”. Pythagoras snorts from where he’s stood a couple of feet away, “Yeah appreciated by you!” Icarus grins, protesting softly. He turns back to Ariadne and blushes lightly when she kisses him on the cheek “Welcome back both of you, you’ve been sorely missed”. Icarus withers slightly under Hercules’ strong glare and mutters quietly “Yeah by you maybe”. Hercules gestures away, nodding to the tress with his head and Icarus solemnly follows him into the dark, unaware of Pythagoras’ watchful gaze. I’m going to die, he thinks nodding to himself, this is it, goodbye cruel world.

“You know” Hercules begins, still walking, not looking back at Icarus yet, “Last time we spoke you said he should love someone… ’deserving’ I believe was the word you used”. Icarus winces as Hercules makes air quotations around the word “deserving” and looks away as Hercules turns around to face him, grumbling to himself “So... In the last twenty-four hours you’ve become that I assume?” He pauses then clarifies “Deserving, that is”.

Icarus swallows “I know it doesn’t change anything, you have your opinion of me-“ when Hercules growls loudly Icarus hurries to continue “-not that there’s anything wrong with that, I mean, I deserve what you think I know I do” he trails off sadly. “But a lot’s changed since, since yesterday and I just”.

He stops short as he sees Pythagoras watching them from the shadows, eyes wide and he surveys the scene in front of him. Icarus looks back to Hercules and continues “I love him”. At Hercules’ incredulous stare he rushes on, “I love him more than anything, and he loves me! He means everything to me Hercules you have to believe that”. Hercules still looks unimpressed “Please Hercules” Icarus reaches out and touches the larger man’s shoulder haltingly “He’s my family and so, so that means you’re my family too, Ariadne, Cassandra… Jason” He nods, determined “You’re all my family, you’re important to me, all of you”. 

He takes a deep breath.

“I know how much Pythagoras means to you because I know how much he means to me. And there is nothing I would do to jeopardise this. Nothing”.

He sees the exact moment Pythagoras locks eye contact, and watches from under his lashes as Hercules’ demeanour changes, his wide shoulders drooping in acceptance. He doesn’t look angry, he doesn’t even look accepting, and he’s actually smiling. Icarus is struck still when Hercules shakes his head fondly, grabbing him up in a bear hug. He is still smiling when he sets Icarus down and motions for Pythagoras to come out of hiding, “I know you love him, idiot. I was just making sure you were serious about this, him, us. Pythagoras had a go at me last time I bad-mouthed you and angry Pythagoras Is a sight to behold! He cried Icarus what was I supposed to do I can’t deal with a crying Pythagoras”.

Pythagoras is snickering when he walks out of his hiding spot, “We had a chat when you were with Ariadne yesterday, though I must admit it was nice to hear you say those things about me”. Icarus lets out a huff of air and elbows Pythagoras in the side lightly “You two shouldn’t do these things to me, I scare easily”. Pythagoras laughs, taking his hand and pulling him back towards the clearing, Hercules following close behind, still grumbling to himself about only the Gods-know-what.

Everyone seems pleased when Pythagoras and Icarus relay the news of the boat to them, explaining their journey in detail, maybe missing out a couple of scenes their friends DO NOT need to know; though Hercules and Ariadne throw them knowing glances when they snicker their way through a shallow explanation of the night they spent at Dionysus’ place. They all agree to set out the next day and set sail on the Argo as soon as possible, Ariadne in particular seems extremely pleased to get off land and Icarus whole-heartedly agrees with her, though he’ll miss his father it’s really not safe for Pythagoras *ahem* for ANY of them. In any case, his father had made plans to escape to Sicily and - knowing him - he's already there. 

He sleeps ridiculously well that night, on the hard forest ground, his arm slung over Pythagoras’ waist. By the time the morning light filters through the leaves he cannot say the same for Jason, he looks like he hasn’t slept at all, and Pythagoras and Ariadne both express concern for him. Icarus can’t help the pang of jealousy he feels when Pythagoras reaches out to Jason.

The six of them don shadowy capes and disguises that, in Icarus’ opinion just make them look far too flamboyant. But he’s done the cape thing before, he can do it again to please their O’ mighty leader, he actually manages to make Cassandra smile when he relays this across, a feat he is decidedly proud of. He cannot say he is not pleased to leave the clearing behind, and it’s quite pitiful that the whole entirety of their possessions fit in a couple of ragged sacks. Their food rations are severely depleted, and while Icarus does not wish to point fingers, he can’t help but notice that Hercules is looking particularly full today. 

Although where Hercules is concerned, that can be said for most days.

As they approach Colchis Jason gets more wary, they stick to small alleyways surrounding the square and at one point, run along rooftops to avoid so particularly grumpy looking Guards, they probably could have held them off but Icarus recommends they draw no further attention to themselves.

Pythagoras leads them into Argus and Athena’s house-slash-workshop, dragging Icarus away from some half rolled-up plans scattered around, he can’t help it okay, they look rather interesting. The couple keep their promise and hand over complete control of the ship, on the agreed condition that they get to come along. Jason and Ariadne are a huge hit with the crew, Jason makes a joke – “So this is what it’s like to be a celebrity!?” but it falls flat, Icarus looking to Pythagoras to confirm he’s not the only one who doesn’t get it. Pythagoras shrugs right back at him, Phew, he thinks, he’s not going crazy.

Once they’re all on board, Icarus leans over the side of the ship, looking down at the city they’re leaving behind, he swears he sees a flash of dirty blonde-brown hair, a flurry of curls and tight plaits but when he blinks the figure disappears. He looks across to his right to see Jason frowning in the same direction. 

When he asks Pythagoras about it later, he gets a worried look and reaches out to smooth Pythagoras’ furrowed brow. “I’m sure it was nothing, please do not worry my love” Pythagoras hums under his breath but smiles at Icarus when he takes hold of his hand “I’m sure you are right-“.   
“I often am” Icarus butts in, grinning wildly” Pythagoras squeezes his hand in warning, “As I was saying I’m sure it’s nothing; we’ve left now, there’s no turning back. And we’re finally leaving behind that dreadful Pasiphae”. Her name drips off his tongue like venom and he scrunches his nose up in disgust mid-rant.

“BOYS” Icarus and Pythagoras flinch and turn in sync to a laughing Ariadne “Come on down the pair of you, Argus is cooking” Pythagoras turns a little green, “Please don’t tell me it’s like Jason’s”. Ariadne laughs at that, “No, thankfully he actually seems to know what he’s doing”. Icarus breathes a sigh of relief, he’s never had to experience it first-hand but Pythagoras takes great pleasure in bemoaning Jason’s cooking.

As they follow Ariadne into the ship she asks them quietly “By the way, I don’t suppose either of you have seen my husband have you?” Icarus blows out a breath, looking down the length of the ship, so long the people down the end are no more than blobs in the distance. “He’s probably talking to someone and got distracted, this is a tetchy time for all of us – give him some space he’ll join us later” Pythagoras offers. Ariadne nods, pleased, and pats them both lightly on the back as they enter the ship.

If any of them had looked to the left, they would have seen Jason, swamped in a dark cloak, jumping swiftly back on board.

Followed by an eerily familiar female figure.  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is beautiful! 
> 
> Thank you everyone who's stuck with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is beautiful!
> 
> Thanks to Emma for reading this crap at stupid times of the day!


End file.
